The present invention relates to solenoids and actuators.
Modern motor vehicles are equipped with numerous vehicle subsystems that are designed to increase the comfort and safety of drivers and passengers. For example, a vehicle can include an anti-lock braking system, a traction control system, a speed control system, and/or a vehicle stability enhancement control system. In turn, each subsystem can include numerous electromagnetic sensors and/or actuators that utilize electric coils to move plungers when energized or to provide control signals in response to changes in magnetic flux around the sensing coils.
In general, these coils include a plastic xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d shaped spool that include a winding surface or xe2x80x9cbayxe2x80x9d with a thin wire wound there around to form the coil. The ends of the wire are connected to terminals that can be electrically connected to a control system to allow the coil to be energized or to send a signal to the control system. A plunger or a sensing structure can be disposed within the spool, i.e., within the coil.
Manufacturing this type of coil is often complicated by the need to attach the coil to an electric connector. If the completed coil assembly is designed so that the connector does not interfere with the winding bay on the spool, it is relatively easy to wind the coil and terminate the wire at the connector in one operation. Unfortunately, in most cases, the completed coil assembly is such that the connector interferes with the winding bay during winding. To avoid interference, the coil is wound first and then a series of interim steps is performed in order to complete the assembly with a connector. For example, the coil can be wound around a molded spool and then connected to a connector that is molded in a separate process. Or, the coil can be wound around a molded spool and then a connector can be overmolded around the completed coil assembly. In either situation, the extra process steps increase the manufacturing costs.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.
A coil assembly includes a connector and a spool. The spool is pivotally attached to the connector. Moreover, the spool supports a coil of wire. In a preferred embodiment, the connector includes a first arm and a second arm that pivotally support the spool. Preferably, the first arm forms a first axle channel and the second arm forms a second axle channel. The spool includes a first axle and a second axle. Each axle rotatably fits into a respective axle channel to allow the spool to pivot with respect to the connector around the axles. Preferably, the arms are shaped to match the outer periphery of the spool.
In a preferred embodiment, the coil assembly includes a locking mechanism that prevents the spool from pivoting with respect to the connector. Preferably, the connector defines a top and the spool defines an outer periphery. The locking mechanism includes a post that extends from the top of the connector and a tongue that extends from the outer periphery of the spool. The tongue forms a slot that engages the post.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for winding a coil on a spool includes providing a spool that has a winding bay. The spool is pivotally attached to a connector that has two terminals. The spool is pivoted with respect to the connector so that it does not interfere with the winding bay. A wire is connected to one of the terminals. Then, the wire is wound around the spool to form a coil.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a coil assembly includes connector means, spool means, and coil means disposed around the spool means. This aspect of the present invention also includes means for pivotally attaching the connector means to the spool means.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a device is used to pivot a connector with respect to a spool that defines a winding bay. The device includes an arbor that supports the spool and a connector shuttle that is slidably disposed on the arbor. The connector shuttle is movable to pivot the connector between a winding position, wherein the connector does not interfere with the winding bay, and an assembled position, wherein the connector engages the spool.
In yet still another aspect of the present invention, a method for winding a coil on a spool includes providing an arbor and a connector shuttle that is slidably disposed on the arbor. A spool that has a winding bay is installed on the arbor. The spool is pivotably attached to a connector that has two terminals. The connector is pivoted with respect to the spool so that the connector does not interfere with the winding bay. A wire is connected to one of the terminals and then wound around the spool to form a coil.
The present invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: